Technology Field
The present invention is related to a method for writing data and more particularly, to a method for writing data and a memory storage device and a memory control unit using the same.
Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, mobile phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. Due to having characteristics, such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, compact size and no mechanical structure, the rewritable non-volatile memory module is suitable for being built in the aforementioned portable multi-media devices listed for example.
Before being written into the rewritable non-volatile memory module, data may be compressed to save storage spaces of the rewritable non-volatile memory module. However, for some data having a greater size after being compressed or having bad compression/decompression efficiency, a read speed for subsequently reading the data may be dramatically dropped if the data is compressed and then stored into the rewritable non-volatile memory.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.